User blog:Stantor/XenoGeres: The Mon Don RPG
In the late 90's, a group of very ambitious Mon Don upperclassmen decided to make their own video game.* Bored of Nintendo 64 platformers and unenthusiastic about the upcoming release of the Sega Dreamcast (for good reasons), they preferred complex, lengthy, and philosophical role-playing games. And what better way to appreciate RPG's than to create one yourself? My Village Is Number One XenoGeres centered around Rick Ron Donne, an 18-year-old senior from the tiny village of Bamber Lake.** As he was the only person in his village who attended Gryphon High School, he felt extremely lonely when school was not in session. One day over Christmas break, he fell mildly ill and decided to see a doctor. The closest doctor lived on the Bamber Mountains- which were actually hills- isolated from the rest of society. Steel Giant Dr. Suzuki cured him. While Rick was getting ready to leave, giant robots flew in and were heading northwest, directly toward the village. Rick and the doctor hurried back and discovered that Bamber Lake was being overrun by a large squadron of ultratall mechs, known as Geres. Rick noticed that one Gere was unoccupied, so he climbed in. He took out a few of the other mechs, but there were too many for him to destroy by himself. Suddenly, bright bursts of energy shot out of his Gere, wiping out all the other mechs and destroying the entire village. A few villagers survived, but they had lost everything, and they quickly blamed Rick for what had happened. Rick knew it wasn't his fault, because his Gere had gone out of control, but he still felt remorse. He retreated into the forest. Stage of Death While exploring the forest, he came across a mysterious girl, who threatened to kill him for no reason. The girl was not from Bamber, and she barely spoke English at all. She had been lost in the forest for days, and demanded that Rick help her find a way out. Rick had gone so far away from the village that he didn't know the way out, either. The One Who Is Torn Apart Suddenly, a massive green dragon appeared before them and grabbed hold of the girl. It didn't take Rick long to realize it was the Jersey Devil. He was unable to kill the creature or free the girl, and he felt helpless. Luckily, a helicopter arrived just in time and touched down in the forest. Dr. Suzuki had brought Rick's Gere with him, and advised Rick to use it. Rick defeated the Jersey Devil and was led out of the forest in Dr. Suzuki's helicopter. The girl refused assistance and simply ran away. Leftovers from the Dreams of the Strong That was about as far as the Mon Don development team got. A few storyboards were recently discovered in one of the basement's art rooms; one depicted Rick's Gere- known as the "Dunnovan"- and another depicted a massive sand submarine, known as the "Yggdraschill." It would have been an amazing game, if it had ever been completed. '* None of this ever actually happened. But a "video game development" class at Mon Don would be an interesting idea, since colleges have now started offering it as a major. '** Bamber Lake was obscure enough that they could use it in a video game. Besides, what rhymes with "Lahan"? Category:Blog posts